


v come vulcano

by marshall_line



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, PVRIS (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: брайан покупает ей билет в какие-то ебеня.





	v come vulcano

**Author's Note:**

> *итал. в (как) вулкан  
> *за основу взят последний одноимённый клип франчески  
> *италия, прости, я больше так не буду

брайан покупает ей билет в какие-то ебеня.

просто приходит утром (какой нормальный человек приходит в гости _утром_ ), протягивает ей билет, говорит:

— на.

и сваливает, оставляя линн в ступоре.

позже ей пишет почему-то алекс: в общем, ты лучше езжай и не спорь с ним. тебе правда не помешает развеяться. спасибо вам дорогие за заботу, я обойдусь. _нихуя не обойдёшься_ , это уже от самого брайана.

не то чтобы линн хотелось куда-то ехать ближайшие пару дней (лет), но алекс прав — и спорить не стоит, поэтому линн собирает в сумку, первые попавшиеся под руку, вещи и едет в эти вот ебеня.

 

когда она уже прилетает, до линн, в конце концов, доходит, что она в италии.

— какого чёрта.

_итальянского ;)_

господи, за что.

 

линн заселяется в отель, который ей подобрал брайан, пробэкав и промэкав что-то на ломаном англо-итальянском, потому что брайану обязательно надо было найти ей место, где она никого не будет понимать, а её саму тем более.

_это чтоб веселей ;)_

уровень заботы: брайан макдональд.

 

первые сутки всё идёт стабильно _никак_ : линн сидит в номере, не понимая, что ей делать в совершенно незнакомой стране, о которой она читала разве что в учебниках в школе и то — вряд ли она их читала. гугл особо ничем не помогает, и линн не хочется, чтобы помогал. обратного билета у неё нет — и она здесь застряла, кто его знает на сколько.

_развлекайся ;)_

(помогите)

 

линн покупает в магазине через дорогу разговорник и путеводитель. вероятность того, что они ей пригодятся, конечно, нулевая. дальше отеля она всё равно никуда не ходит. то есть будь линн у себя дома, она бы бродила безостановочно, но этот город (даже, кстати, не столица) представляет из себя ничто иное как ебеня ебеней, и отчасти линн немного страшно. наткнуться на проблемы из-за того, что она не местная, она может, но ей не горит, не сейчас точно. брайан отправляет только дебильные смайлики, усугубляя ситуацию.

 

в общем, на день, наверное, четвёртый, помирая уже от скуки и отчаянья, линн звонит на другой конец света. нет, не алексу.

— что люди делают в италии?

— у меня пять утра.

— ну и?

— линдси.

— ты была здесь сто раз.

— два. весной.

— в любом случае чаще меня, так что расскажи.

— как ты вообще там оказалась?

— брайан.

— ладно, я напишу тебе обо всём днём, то есть когда день будет _у меня_ , договорились?

— карту скинь.

— сама себе нарисуй.

— ну, джессика!

— до свидания.

хорошие у линн друзья, ничего не скажешь.

 

инфа от джессики всё же приходит и вполне подробная. жаль, что без карты.

линн очень долго пытается понять, как далеко она находится от всех тех мест, указанных джессикой. туристы обычно едут или в рим, или в милан, но линн вообще-то а) не турист; б) заебалась; в) почему нельзя как-то попроще? и г) она правда заебалась. 

 

ближайший (относительно) город это венеция, но линн доползёт туда только через сто лет, поэтому она садится на автобус (спасибо человеку, который объяснил ей, блять, на пальцах, на какой можно сесть и когда) — и едет в провинцию виченца. почему её потянуло в такое болото, линн объяснить себе не может, а что джессика делала в этом болоте, узнавать она не собирается. может, позже. на всю дорогу уходит несколько часов — и в одноимённом с провинцией городе линн оказывается под вечер. последний автобус обратно отправляется около десяти.

зная себя, она его пропустит и останется в этой глуши (навечно) до утра.

уровень неудач: линн ганн.

но пока что ей удаётся следить за временем и то хорошо.

город представляет из себя что-то совершенно обычное, и при этом линн засматривается на архитектуру. она не из тех, кто ходит по музеям, так что ей всё равно особо некуда и ходить-то, да и они все закрыты сейчас.

в конечном итоге линн падает под каким-то кафе, вычитывает из разговорника: _тэ_ , господи, _пэр фаворэ_ и ждёт свой заказ, надеясь, что хотя бы _чай_ она произнесла правильно. вокруг вообще очень красиво, и люди называют такую обстановку (по-своему) уютной? мягкий свет фонарей, музыка отовсюду, смех и разговоры. линн не жалеет, что добралась сюда, пусть у неё и болят ноги и спина, и скоро начнёт болеть и голова, потому что для неё такие путешествия слишком, но ей тут внезапно даже неплохо?

брайан как раз присылает сообщение: _дама, как ваши дела? ;)_

линн отправляет ему фото с домом пигафетты и подписью: _ну такое, где-то шляюсь_ , и отключается. больше ему знать не надо.

на часах почти девять. может, линн ещё успеет на автобус, но со своего места она не двигается, а чуть погодя к ней внезапно кто-то подсаживается. линн не шарит в менталитете итальянцев. наверное, это нормально. линн бы сама так не поступила, трезвая точно не. уровень её итальянского равен нихуя, поэтому она ничего не говорит и пьёт свой чай дальше, тем более у этой девушки наушники, вряд ли бы она её услышала.

линн пьёт чай и не смотрит. во-первых: это неприлично; во-вторых: учитывая её собственную планку неприличия, наблюдать за любыми девушками для неё, в общем-то, ок, но не когда она не в состоянии сказать им хотя бы одно слово. в чём тогда смысл? ни в чём, так что линн не рыпается и уходит в игнор. ей удаётся это на ура до тех пор, пока эта девушка не оказывается напротив неё (прямо перед её лицом) и уже тянет один наушник к её уху, подмигивая.

какого всё-таки чёрта.

_итальянского ;)_

брайан, сгинь.

музыка неожиданно очень-очень классная — и это, пожалуй, единственная причина, почему линн не психует от такой наглости, а потом девушка указывает пальцем на её наручные часы.

без десяти десять.

если линн попробует, она добежит. перспектива ночевать на остановке её не радует. уже сидя в автобусе, линн ищет в сети песню по словам, которые она поняла, — и находит.

 

— пизда.

— и тебе доброе утро, линн.

— я здесь две недели.

— рада слышать.

— нет, ты не понимаешь. я здесь _две_ недели.

— дальше что? ты можешь быстрее?

— куда ты так торопишься?

— поскорее бросить трубку.

— я тебя тоже люблю.

— ты не в моём вкусе.

— я б кинула обидку, но меня это сейчас мало волнует.

— замечательно, поэтому я нажимаю отбой.

— джессика, стоять!

— рассказывай уже.

— я здесь две недели и не хочу обратно.

— и это всё?

— почти.

— на счёт один я тебя пошлю.

— я не хочу обратно, потому что перебралась в другой город и ночи напролёт просиживаю под одним и тем же кафе в надежде встретить конкретного человека.

— не знала, что ты читаешь фанфики.

— джессика, блять.

— чего ты от меня хочешь? лучше поделись этим с брайаном, он будет рад.

— этот банан ничего от меня не получит.

— и ты ещё порой удивляешься, почему я не хочу с тобой общаться.

— женщина, мне нужен совет.

— ого, аж целый _совет_. по поводу? ты её даже не знаешь.

— зато её знают все в округе.

— я поражена, что ты у каждого итальянца подряд о ней спрашивала.

— ты бы слышала мой итальянский.

— нет, спасибо.

— в общем, я хочу её как-то выловить и пригласить куда-то, но куда.

— ты звонишь мне в пять утра ради этого.

— да.

— знаешь, что?

— что?

— до свидания.

через час линн, конечно, приходит список всего, что только может находиться интересного в виченца с припиской: ляпнешь этой загадочной даме хуйню, я приеду и убью тебя лично.

и всё же джессика очень добрая, хоть и старается при линн быть не такой.

 

жить в виченца нормально.

линн успела за пару дней выучить все углы больше для того чтобы в них не теряться. если бы брайан узнал, что она переехала от одной жопы к другой только ради девушки, которую она видит через раз или два и всё их общение заключается в случайных встречах и прослушивании одних и тех же песен, он бы назвал её, наверное, больной. линн сама себя так уже называет, потому что это странно, но здорово. он же послал её сюда не просто так, да?

 

однажды линн замечает её на улице: как всегда в наушниках; пританцовывает; то улыбается, то нет. линн наблюдает за ней, пока та не скрывается за поворотом в огнях ночного города. эта девушка, кем бы она ни была, постоянно одна, а если нет, то лишь потому, что она натыкается на рандомных людей, слушает музыку с ними, болтает и смеётся. никто ничему не удивляется. может, это всё итальянцы. может, линн не понимает, вот и всё.

в тот же вечер она идёт в индийский бар (куда линн вообще несёт) и видит её там опять: одну, поющую в караоке, в свете диско-шара, словно в звёздах. и линн по-глупому хочется спеть вместе с ней, хотя теперь линн не поёт (больше нет), поэтому она остаётся у барной стойки, заказывает себе выпить и просто слушает, как человек, которого она не знает, поёт о любви. люди поют только об этом, ведь так? уже по пути в отель та девушка её догоняет и вроде зовёт с собой. линн без понятия, как до неё это дошло, потому что они обе как будто глухо-немые, но линн идёт за ней следом — и они попадают на фестиваль. или что-то на подобии. линн помнит, какие они, пусть этот и не такой массовый. много музыки и людей, подпевающих и танцующих. линн словно снова дома, её ребятам обязательно бы это понравилось, ведь линн нравится. и она тоже танцует и даже, наверное, поёт.

 

позже они идут по пустому городу, хотя линн до этого была уверена, что они потеряли друг друга в толпе. это всё ещё невероятно странно: линн в другой стране, среди тех, кого она не поймёт никогда, но сейчас — именно сейчас — ей комфортно. она приехала сюда не зря.

линн знает, что вот-вот они разойдутся по разным дорогам и встретятся опять ещё не скоро или не встретятся вообще, но виченца не такой уж и большой. поднимается сильный ветер, у линн аж закладывает от него уши, а незнакомка уже на шаг впереди. этот вечер закончился, но линн больше не может не знать её _совсем_ , поэтому ветер она пытается перекричать:

— _комэ ти кьями?_

она написала это на руке, чтобы не забыть. с этого ведь нормальные люди начинают знакомство, разве нет? та слышит и оборачивается:

— франческа.

— линн.

— я знаю.

и линн застывает посреди улицы с глупой улыбкой на лице, и франческа подходит к ней ближе, целует в щёку. это получается слишком интимно и при этом невинно одновременно. ох уж эти чёртовы итальянцы.

франческа говорит:

— увидимся.

и наконец покидает её, исчезая между домами, а линн стоит дальше в полной растерянности, потому что, боже, она _поняла_.

 

— я в шоке.

— поздравляю.

— она всё это время знала английский.

— лошара.

— джессика!

— извините, но я занята, мне не до твоих любовных похождений в италии.

— но ты взяла трубку.

— а теперь позвони своим парням и доставай их.

— ты когда-нибудь бываешь в хорошем расположении духа?

— не с тобой.

— буду знать.

— давно пора.

— не понимаю, зачем я звоню тебе в первую очередь.

— действительно.

— в общем, если я останусь в италии навсегда, звонить больше не буду.

— да ладно.

— шутка.

— прощай.

по-другому с джессикой не получается.

 

не то чтобы что-то по-настоящему меняется: линн всё так же сидит под кафе или бродит вокруг; франческа то появляется, то нет. по крайней мере теперь они хотя бы _говорят_ — и линн больше не чувствует себя калекой.

брайан пишет: ты там не сгинула?

наверняка он думал, что она не выдержит и вернётся домой, но не тут-то было. иногда линн совершает неожиданные для себя поступки — и потом они обычно ни к чему не приводят, только линн всё ещё здесь — в италии — и никуда пока не собирается.

 

в этот раз франческа находит её сама: в магазине. линн торчит в нём часа два, выбирая, какие хлопья ей всё-таки купить. франческа появляется рядом достаточно внезапно, держа в руках коробку с клубникой.

— возьмём?

линн смотрит на неё ошарашенно, но кивает. клубника так клубника. в итоге ничего, кроме неё, линн не покупает.

они идут вдвоём в неизвестном направлении, хотя линн вроде бы помнит эту дорогу. франческа как всегда в чём-то не похожем на платье, как ей не холодно с таким-то ветром; линн молча отдаёт ей свой пиджак, оставаясь при этом в одной майке. франческа улыбается, благодарит и светится ярче фонарей. они видятся или по вечерам, или глубокой ночью, почти под утром, как будто франческа не существует вне этого времени.

может и так, линн не знает.

по пути в никуда они заходят в клуб. это подвальное помещение — и там тёплый свет, от которого линн быстро начинает подташнивать; кругом всё красное-красное, как клубника (или вулкан), и пахнет чем-то сладким. франческа тащит её в угол к настольному футболу и выигрывает раз пять. неудачи всё ещё принадлежат только линн.

где-то между танцполом и разными комнатами отдыха она теряет франческу из виду, что и следовало ожидать. линн идёт в уборную умыться; на лице катастрофа — и она сама в целом такая же. возле зеркала как раз стоит франческа: мажет веки серебряными тенями. откуда они у неё или откуда они здесь вообще, линн не понимает, но франческа зовёт её:

— иди сюда.

и линн, конечно, идёт.

её тянет к франческе с тех пор, как она увидела её в том индийском баре и услышала, как она поёт. может, ещё раньше, линн не уверена.

серебро оказывается и на её веках тоже, и после они возвращаются на улицу. линн дышит полной грудью, и ей так почему-то радостно и легко, как не было давно, как будто она всю жизнь ждала, чтобы с ней это наконец-то случилось. франческа берёт её за руку и снова куда-то ведёт.

они, может, уже обошли весь город, но сегодня он кажется бесконечным.

на мостовой, где нет ни души, они садятся прямо там, облокотившись спиной о перила. у линн уже всё болит, и она устала, но от этой ночи так по-странному хорошо. она всего на секунду забывает, где находится — и что, рано или поздно, ей придётся купить билет и вернуться, но это потом.

сейчас ничего не имеет значения.

у франчески нет плеера, и она понемногу тускнеет, словно вся магия с каждым часом из неё испаряется. радость не вечна. и вопрос, один из многих, который так волновал линн всё это время, напрашивается сам собой:

— зачем ты всё это делаешь?

— а для чего ты сюда приехала?

— для чего-то.

— вот именно.

— это не ответ.

— а какой ты хочешь услышать?

— настоящий.

серебро уже стекает у франчески по щекам, как опавшие звёзды. может, это её слёзы. линн стирает всё пальцами, и франческа не прячет от неё улыбку, только взгляд.

— все мы что-то делаем не просто так, даже если убеждаем себя в обратном.

поблизости затухают фонари: утро.

вот-вот франческа, наверное, испарится у линн на глазах, но она по-прежнему здесь. она никуда ещё не пропала.

и франческа отвечает, впервые говорит о себе:

— я знакомлюсь с людьми, иногда навязываюсь, делюсь музыкой, забредаю в странные места, всё время танцуют по одной причине.

— какой?

— от одиночества.

и у линн внутри что-то некрасиво плачет, сдавливает сердце.

брайан купил ей билет сюда не из-за своей прихоти или потому что линн всех успела тогда достать: ей тоже вообще-то было одиноко. каждый справляется с этим разными способами, как он может, так и да.

и линн думает: они всё-таки в чёртовой, господи, италии, что ещё здесь делать, если не танцевать? и она встаёт, и молча протягивает франческе руку. так они возвращаются к себе — глухо-немым, незнакомым друг другу — из начала — и этого им вполне достаточно.

 

линн кружит франческу в танце на мостовой, пока не появляются первые люди, не открываются магазины и не приходят в движение машины. и даже потом. они танцуют всё равно. на веках линн продолжает гореть серебро.

 

как-то (спустя лет сто) ей звонит брайан:

— ты домой не собираешься, а?

— нет.

— офигела, что ли.

— я просто нашла своё место, только и всего.

_только и всего._

**Author's Note:**

> *чай, пожалуйста  
> *как тебя зовут?


End file.
